El Deseo de la Carta Espejo
by Uriko
Summary: Hay algo que Espejo ansia, y finalmente a juntado el valor de pedirle a Sakura que le ayude.


"El Deseo De La Carta Espejo"  
  
Era una noche bastante tranquila. La cazadora de cartas dormía tan tranquila como la noche. Sakura no tenía preocupación alguna; ya había cambiado todas las cartas Clow a cartas Sakura y aunque Shaoran estaba lejos de ella físicamente, no se sentía sola, después de todo, tenía a su familia, a sus amigos, a Kero y no pasaba día alguno sin que recibiera una llamada o alguna carta de su amado. Nada pasaba ahora por la mente de la niña de ojos verdes... pero algo le quitaría el sueño esa noche.  
  
- Hum... Kero... ¿qué es ese ruido? - dijo Sakura abriendo los ojos  
- ¿que cosa? Sakura, duérmete - contesto el pequeño Kero-Chan un poco adormilado  
- No Kero, escuche algo... creo que es el libro de las cartas  
- ¿Cómo dices? ¿Las cartas?  
- Vamos, Kero levántate.....  
  
Sakura salió lentamente de su cama, después de todo era muy tarde y ella tenía sueño aún. Kero voló tras Sakura hasta donde se encontraba el libro y se sentó en el escritorio mientras Sakura lo abría. Cuando la cazadora retiró la portada una de las cartas salió y tomo forma humana ante su ama. Se trataba de la carta espejo.  
  
- ¿Que pasa espejo? - le preguntó la niña amablemente a su carta   
- Bueno ama... yo... primero que nada perdóneme por haberla despertado - se disculpó la carta antes de empezar  
- No te preocupes por eso, si lo hiciste es por algo, ¿verdad?   
- Eh... bueno si... lo que pasa es que yo... quiero confesarle algo, ama  
- ¿Uh? No lo entiendo, ¿Qué quieres decirme? ¿Es sobre las otras cartas?  
- En realidad es una confesión... y un deseo  
- Entonces dímelo, tratare de ayudarte - Sakura puso una gran sonrisa que le dio mas confianza a la carta  
- Es que yo... estoy enamorada - dijo despacio y tímidamente  
- ¿¡Que!? ¿Las cartas pueden enamorarse? - Sakura estaba de lo más sorprendida   
- ¿Como? ¿Enamorada? Mmm... pues en el tiempo que llevo como guardián nunca había sabido de una carta enamorada - dijo Kero tan sorprendido como Sakura  
- Bueno, la verdad es que ella también tienen sentimientos, así que dime, ¿de quien estas enamorada? - defendió Sakura a su carta  
- Es que... él es... -la carta junto valor y siguió- ama, ¡estoy enamorada de su hermano!  
- ¿¡Que!? - los ojos verdes de Sakura se abrieron tanto que casi se le salen al igual que los de Kero- eh bueno... y dime cual es tu deseo.. - continuó Sakura tratando de aparentar calma para no poner nerviosa a Espejo  
- Mi deseo es que me permita permanecer un tiempo en mi forma humana - suplicó la carta con algo de timidez   
- Pues... Kero, ¿puedo hacer eso? - preguntó con la esperaza de ayudar a Espejo  
- Es muy peligroso que dejes a una carta así, no es que espejo valla a hacer algo malo, solo es que va contra las reglas, Sakura  
- Ya veo... - dijo Espejo muy decepcionada y con la cabeza baja  
- Vamos, Kero, debe haber alguna forma - dije la niña al ver la tristeza de su carta  
- Pues... podríamos usar algún hechizo para que espejo pueda tomar forma humana sin problemas durante parte del día, sin embargo pondré en claro que no puede ser durante todo el día, ya que eso sería peligroso y cada noche debe estar en el libro con las demás cartas  
- ¿Te parece bien eso, espejo?  
- ¡Claro que si ama! - casi grito la carta feliz   
- Entonces a partir de mañana iras a la escuela con mi hermano  
- ¡Muchas gracias ama!  
- De nada... ¡ah! pero si vas a tomar forma humana necesitarás un nombre  
- ¿Un nombre? ¿Cómo cual? ¿Sakura, tal vez?  
- Eh... no sería demasiada coincidencia - dijo Sakura con una gota por la inocencia de espejo - ¿pero que te parece Megumi? - pregunto una vez más  
- Me parece muy bien, es bonito - confirmó Espejo  
- Que bueno, entonces mañana te llevare conmigo en forma de carta y cuando pasemos por la escuela de mi hermano te dejare ahí y tu tomaras forma humana  
- Esta bien ama, hasta mañana - se despidió la feliz carta antes de volver al libro  
- Hasta mañana... Megumi - pronunció Sakura suavemente mientras se acomodaba en la cama junto a Kero-Chan  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura se levanto muy temprano y salió mucho antes que Touya, para que este no descubriera a la carta. Una vez en la escuela uso su magia para arreglar que Megumi entrara a la preparatoria sin dificultad y se fue a su escuela.  
  
- Muy buenos días, Tomoyo - saludó Sakura a su mejor amiga al llegar a la escuela  
- Buenos días, Sakura, ¡Te vez tan feliz hoy! - saludó de vuelta Tomoyo  
- Si, pero es por que estoy ayudando a una de mis cartas - contestó con una amplia sonrisa   
- ¿eh? ¿Cómo es eso?  
- Pues... todo empezó anoche cuando... - empezó a decir Sakura para contarle todo a Tomoyo  
  
Mientras, a lado de la primaria Tomoeda, otros acontecimientos toman lugar.  
  
- Bueno alumnos, hoy tenemos una nueva alumna, ella es Megumi - dijo el profesor a la vez que entraba al salón de clases una joven de piel muy blanca y largo cabello de un color azul verdoso con unos listones y... bueno creo que todos sabemos como es Espejo  
- Bueno días, yo soy Megumi - dijo tímidamente la carta quien fue inmediatamente descubierta por Yue y Nakuru, aunque Touya no se dio cuenta de quien era Megumi, ya que nunca la había visto en su verdadera forma y había perdido sus poderes al dárselos a Yue. Cuando Megumi notó que Yue estaba ahí se puso nerviosa y se tranquilizo a la vez, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que Ruby Moon la miraba también se preocupo un poco, después solo vio a Touya y se puso feliz.   
El profesor le indico a Megumi un lugar atrás de Yukito, ella obedeció casi de inmediato pasando frente a Touya y sonrojándose.  
  
- ¿Que rayos hace aquí una carta? ¿Acaso habrá escapado? - pensó Ruby Moon para sí misma   
- No creo que esta carta halla escapado... ¿En qué pensaba Sakura al dejarla así? - se decía Yue dentro de Yukito  
- Ella me parece conocida... - pensaba Touya, al igual que Yue y Ruby Moon cuando Espejo pasó a su lado  
- ¡Hay dios! Yue y Ruby Moon ya se dieron cuenta, me pregunto que pensara Touya de mí... ¿Pensara que soy bonita? Después de todo el solo me había visto con la forma de mi ama... ¿le gustare?... - la carta siguió fantaseando durante todas las clases, vigilada por los guardianes y logrando llamar la atención de Touya hasta que llegó el receso...  
  
- ¡Tsukichiro! ¡Ven conmigo! - dijo Nakuru en tono imperativo  
- ¿Eh? ¿Que sucede, Akizuki?  
- ¡Solo ven! Necesitamos hablar en un lugar donde no nos vean - dijo la exasperada Nakuru  
- De acuerdo... - se resignó Yukito   
  
Nakuru tomo el brazo de Yukito y lo guío hacia la parte de atrás de la escuela donde no había nadie, ahí finalmente empezó a hablar.  
  
- Bien, regresa a tu forma original, tenemos que hablar- dijo mientras una luz empezaba a salir del cuerpo del joven y unas alas de ángel brotaban de su espalda y le cubrían el cuerpo. Cuando las alas finalmente dejaron visible lo que escondían ya no era Yukito, si no Yue, quien miraba a la joven. Nakuru repitió el procedimiento, solo que en vez de ser cubierta por alas de ángel como Yukito, las suyas eran alas de mariposa que al final dejaron ver a Ruby Moon.  
  
- Supongo que ya sabes por que te pedí que habláramos, ¿verdad? - empezó Ruby Moon  
- Si - respondió el guardián escuetamente   
- ¿En que pensaba Sakura permitiendo que una de sus cartas se escapara? - preguntó eufórica la guardiana de la reencarnación de Clow  
- Yo no creo que esa carta se halla escapado  
- ¿Entonces que explicación le encuentras a esto?  
- Mejor cálmate, Ruby Moon. No sé por que la carta esta aquí, Sakura no me ah dicho nada a mí.  
- Bueno, algún propósito debe tener Sakura enviando a una de las cartas aquí, pero lo que me parece extraño es que si hubiera peligro Eriol ya nos lo hubiera dicho a Spinel y a mí - dijo Ruby Moon meditando las cosas  
- Quizás no se trate de algo malo  
- En ese caso, tu sabes que va contra las reglas que deje libre a una carta sin alguna razón poderosa  
- Sí, ya lo sé. Hoy Yukito irá a casa de los Kinomoto, aprovecharé para hablar con Cerberos...  
- De acuerdo, pero promete que si averiguas algo me lo dirás mañana - le pidió Ruby Moon  
- No tengo por que decirte nada de lo que pase con Sakura y sus cartas - se opuso Yue  
- Tal vez sea cierto, pero estoy segura de que a Eriol le interesa saber que pretende Sakura y se que a él no te negaras a darle información - le dijo calmadamente al ángel  
- Esta bien - cedió Yue ante las bien calculadas palabras de Ruby Moon - si es para que se lo digas a Clow, mañana a esta hora y en este lugar te diré lo que averigüe  
- De acuerdo, ahora me voy y será mejor que tu también, Touya debe estar buscando a Tsukichiro   
- .... - Yue no contestó   
  
Después de haber vuelto a su forma adoptada los dos guardianes se dirigieron al patio de la preparatoria para que así nadie sospechara donde habían estado, y mucho menos Touya o la carta, quienes se habían encontrado...  
  
- ¡Oye, tú! - dijo Touya a mitad del patio  
- ¿Eh? ¿Me hablas a mí? - contestó Megumi  
- Sí  
- ¿Que deseas? - dijo la carta, que empezaba a sonrojarse mientras Touya comenzaba a hablar  
- Tu me pereces muy familiar, ¿Te eh visto antes?  
- Pues... no lo sé - contestó con nerviosismo  
- Bueno, ¿Y como se supone que te llame?   
- ¿Eh?   
- Quiero decir que el profesor solo dijo tu nombre pero no menciono tu apellido   
- ¿Mi apellido? Bueno... tú solo llámame Megumi, mi apellido no importa - dijo algo nerviosa y saliendo de aquella dificultad  
- De acuerdo, entonces te dejare llamarme Touya  
- Esta bien... - dijo a la vez que empezaba a tomar color  
- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Querido Touya!!!!!!!!!! - dijo Nakuru de la habitual manera a la vez que se colgaba, como ya era su costumbre, del cuello de Touya  
- ¡Akizuki! Bájate, ¡pesas! - le dijo Touya a Nakuru  
- es Na-ku-ru, llámame Nakuru - dijo cerrándole el ojo - ah hola, tú eres la alumna nueva   
- Si, mi nombre es Megumi  
- Pues yo soy Nakuru, ¿y quieres que te llame Megumi?  
- Si - dijo la tímida carta  
  
La campana para volver a clases sonó una vez más. Las clases siguieron como siempre y a la salida Megumi corrió lo mas que pudo para llegar a casa mucho antes que Touya y el echo de que Nakuru lo halla detenido con un abrazo, aunque la puso triste, le ayudo a no ser descubierta.   
  
- Hola, espejo, veo que ya llegaste - le saludo Kero dentro de la habitación de Sakura a la vez que intentaba subir un nivel en el videojuego  
- Hola, Cerberos, ¿aún no ah vuelto a casa mi ama?  
- No, tal vez Sakura se demore un poco más. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
- Por nada. Creo que volví a tiempo para no decepcionarla. Cuando ella este aquí, yo seré una carta.  
- Si, será lo mejor, si el papá de Sakura te encuentra habrá problemas y aún peor si te ve su hermano - espejo se ruborizo mientras escuchaba a Kero  
- Si, tienes razón, Cerberos - dijo espejo convirtiéndose en carta para volver al libro con las demás, quienes la esperaban impacientes para saber mas acerca de cómo le había ido a su compañera.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++  
  
- Hola Kero ¿Ya volvió espejo? - dijo Sakura llegando del colegio casi de inmediato  
- Si, hace algunos minutos que esta aquí, ya tomo forma de carta y entro al libro con las otras - le contestó Kero-Chan  
- Muy bien. Iré a comer, ya vuelvo con tu porción de comida, Kero   
- ¡Sí! ¡Y trame postre!  
- eje... de acuerdo, Kero, pero te advierto que hoy tendremos la visita de Yukito  
  
Sakura salió de la habitación antes de que el pequeño peluche pudiera decir algo.  
  
++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~++~~+~~++~~++~~++  
  
Era otra noche tranquila y Sakura nuevamente dormía apaciblemente junto a al pequeño guardián. Mientras las cartas también descansaban en su libro, había una que estaba pensando muy seriamente en tomar una decisión: su dueña le había dado la oportunidad de amar, sin embargo ella bien sabía que el hechizo no duraría por siempre o tal vez no el tiempo suficiente para que el ser amado le correspondiera, así que había tomado una decisión.  
  
Al día siguiente Sakura hizo lo mismo que el anterior: se levanto mucho mas temprano que Touya y apenas desayuno, saliendo apresuradamente hacia la escuela para poder dejar a su carta en la preparatoria Tomoeda. Espejo tomó forma humana y haciendo uso de su magia cambio sus ropas y adornos por el uniforme de la preparatoria, después se quedo pensando por unos momentos para luego dirigirse al salón de clases. Mas tarde llegaron Touya y Yukito, y unos momentos después hizo su aparición Nakuru, colgándose, como siempre, del cuello de Touya. Megumi tan solo los miraba detenidamente. A ella le gustaría poder ser como Ruby Moon y demostrar lo que sentía, pero aunque ella no se atreviera a hacerlo de esa forma, de todas maneras Touya lo sabría.  
  
Después de algunas clases, llegó el receso y, tal como lo habían acordado el día anterior, Yue y Ruby Moon se encontraron en la parte trasera de la escuela.  
  
- Muy bien Yue, dime que averiguaste ayer en casa de Sakura - preguntó Ruby Moon  
- No te desesperes, además, no creo que te gusté mucho lo que voy a decirte - le respondió Yue  
- En ese caso habla de una vez  
- de acuerdo... ayer...  
  
~~~~~~~~ Flash Back de Yue ~~~~~~~~  
  
Yukito acababa de salir de la casa de los Kinomoto y es entonces cuando su verdadera forma toma el control y entra cuidadosamente por una de las ventanas de la casa, sorprendiendo a una niña y un pequeño animalito que jugaba un videojuego.  
  
Se escucho un grito agudo cuando Yue irrumpió en la habitación de Sakura  
  
- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Por que gritas? - preguntó el ángel  
- Ah! Eres tu, Yue. Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba que entraras así - respondió Sakura mientras se tranquilizaba  
- Que suerte, parece que nadie escucho- dijo Kero cerciorándose de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo - ¿y que haces aquí, Yue? - continuó  
- Creo que es obvio, ya que una de las cartas esta asistiendo a la misma escuela que mi forma adoptada   
- Ah, ¿ya te diste cuenta de la presencia de espejo? - le preguntó Sakura  
- Sí, y no solo yo. Ruby Moon ya lo sabe también, pero quiero saber por que dejaste en libertad a una carta  
- Bueno... es que... espejo esta... enamorada de... de.. mi hermano - dijo Sakura con dificultad  
- ¿Una carta enamorada? - dijo Yue sintiéndose más sorprendido de lo que dejaba ver  
- Así es Yue, y como Sakurita tiene tan buen corazón decidió dejar que espejo valla a la escuela con su hermano - dijo el pequeño Kero   
- Pero el no sabe nada ¿cierto? - dijo Yue  
- No, yo esperaba que al menos se hicieran amigos, aunque no eh tenido tiempo de hablar con espejo para saber como le va - contestó Sakura  
- Ya veo... pero tu sabes que va contra las reglas hacer eso - casi regañaba Yue a su ama  
- Sí, pero...  
- ¡No seas tan duro, Yue! Sakura quiere ayudar a sus cartas, además lanzo un hechizo que le permite a espejo hacer eso... por un tiempo - defendió Kero a Sakura  
- De acuerdo, si eso quieres no me opondré, solo espero que todo salga bien - fue lo ultimo que dijo Yue saliendo por la ventana de la habitación justo de la misma manera en la que entro.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Fin del Flash Back de Yue ~~~~~~~~  
  
- ¿Cómo que no te opondrás? ¡Una carta no puede enamorarse de Touya! - reclamaba Ruby Moon  
- El hechizo que lanzo Sakura le permite a espejo hacer eso, yo no puedo hacer nada - dijo Yue de forma tranquila  
- De acuerdo, tu no harás nada, ¡pero yo hablare con Eriol! - dijo Ruby Moon a la vez que volvía a ser Nakuru y salía corriendo hacia el patio en busca de Touya  
  
- ¡¡¡Querido Touya!!! ¡¡¡Hola!!! - gritó Nakuru al encontrarlo en compañía de Megumi, cosa que la disgustó  
- ¡Ay! Ya basta, Akizuki, no te me tires encima, ¡pesas!  
- Lo siento, Touya - dijo soltándose de su cuello - ah, hola Megumi, ¿y de que estaban hablando?  
- Bueno, nada importante, solo acompañaba a Touya ya que no se encontraba con Tsukichiro - contestó Megumi  
- Ya veo... bueno, ya debemos volver a clases, ¡¡¡vamos Touya!!! -Nakuru jaló a Touya del brazo y se lo llevo hacia el salón de clases. Megumi estaba feliz, a pesar de que Nakuru se había llevado a Touya, por que en esos dos días que llevaba en la preparatoria Tomoeda había tenido la oportunidad de estar con su amado Touya. Megumi quedo pensativa un momento para luego encaminarse a casa. Ya no entraría a clases.   
  
- ¡Buenas tardes! ¡Ya llegue! - saludó Sakura al llegar a su casa   
- Buenas tardes hija, ¿cómo te fue hoy? - saludó de regreso Fujikata  
- Muy bien papá, voy a mi cuarto... ¡ah! ¿Puedo comer ahí el día de hoy?  
- ¿En tu cuarto? ¿Tu sola?  
- Si, por favor papá, debo hacer unas cosas  
- De acuerdo, en un momento te llevo tu comida  
- No te preocupes, yo bajaré por ella  
  
Sakura subió corriendo la escalera y entró rápidamente en su cuarto.  
  
- ¡Kero! ¿Ya esta aquí Espejo?  
-SI, Sakura, llegó hace algunas horas  
-¡Muy bien!  
  
La niña se abalanzó sobre el libro de sus cartas y sacó la primera, a Espejo. La carta se manifestó frente a Sakura de inmediato.  
  
-Hola, ama - saludo espejo de manera normal  
-Hola, Espejo. Disculpa que no hemos hablado, pero me gustaría saber como te ha ido en estos días - dijo Sakura con su sonrisa  
-Bueno... ama, usted me ha hecho muy feliz al darme esta oportunidad, pero he tomado mi decisión...  
-¿Uh? ¿Cómo... es eso?  
-Bueno... preferiría hablarlo después... - dijo Espejo con una mirada que suplicaba una disculpa  
-Esta bien, no te preocupes - le dijo Sakura dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Espejo también sonrió y se convirtió nuevamente en carta.  
  
Una nueva mañana... Sakura repitió su rutina de los últimos dos días para dejar a Espejo en la preparatoria. Una vez ahí, Megumi se dispuso a ir al salón de clases y pasar lo mejor posible el que decididamente sería... su último día en la preparatoria Tomoeda. Al llegar a su salón Megumi solo se encontró con unas cuantas chicas que también habían llegado temprano... y con Nakuru, quien la miraba con una sonrisa. Megumi decidió alejarse de ella, pero la guardiana de Eriol fue quien se le acercó.  
  
-Buenos días, Espejo - saludó Nakuru, consiguiendo un respingo en la carta, y no por que no supiera que Nakuru estaba enterada de quien era ella  
-Buenos días... Ruby Moon - saludó de vuelta Megumi, decidiendo que no había por que tratar de ocultar lo que estaba al descubierto  
-Bueno, solo quería decirte que nos veremos más tarde - dijo Nakuru antes de volver al lugar donde antes estaba. Megumi solo dio un suspiro que calma y se quedó mirando por la ventana hasta que más alumnos empezaron a aparecer, y cuando menos se dio cuenta el timbre de entrada ya estaba sonando.  
  
El tiempo pasaba demasiado rápido, era como si alguien le diera cuerda a un reloj que controlaba el tiempo y lo hiciera correr más rápido, pero todo sucedía en la cabeza de Megumi, que de nuevo apenas y se dio cuenta cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez aquel día, anunciando el final de las clases...  
  
-Touya - dijo para sí misma al encontrarse en la puerta de la preparatoria   
  
Megumi caminó a paso rápido por el camino que Touya siempre tomaba y lo encontró, para su suerte, solo.  
  
-Touya - repitió, esta vez en voz alta  
-¿Sí? - contestó esto, volviéndose para ver a quien lo llamaba  
-Eh... bueno, yo, ¿podríamos hablar? - dijo Megumi adquiriendo color   
-Esta bien - contestó él de la manera habitual  
  
Touya se acercó a Megumi y quedó de frente a ella en medio del bosque del parque, pero cuando parecía que la joven iba empezar a hablar, un fuerte viento los lanzó al piso.  
  
-¿Pero qué es esto? - dijo Touya suspicazmente levantándose y ayudando a Megumi  
-No... lo sé - le contestó - pero es magia poderosa - agregó para sorpresa de Touya  
  
El fuerte viento regresó, esta vez acompañado de truenos, muchos de los cuales tocaban tierra muy cerca de Touya y Megumi. Algunas risas comenzaron a escucharse.  
-¡Basta! - gritó finalmente Megumi - ¡Sé que me quieres a mí! ¡Deja esto!  
  
En medio de la desesperación por el bien de Touya, Megumi se transformó en Espejo ante la incrédula mirada del joven Kinomoto. Fue ante el despiste de Touya que uno de los rayos se dirigió directamente hacía él. Espejo no dudó un momento y se lanzó sobre el cuerpo de Touya. Sus poderes de carta no servían contra aquel ataque... de modo que esa era la forma de proteger a quien amaba. Pero el impacto del rayo no la tocó ni a ella ni a Touya.  
  
-No dijiste... que ibas a atacarlo a él - la voz se Ruby Moon se escuchó casi imperceptiblemente antes de que la guardiana cayera desmayada  
  
Touya no podía entender en medio de que estaba. Megumi era un ser con magia, una joven con alas de mariposa lo había salvado... y aquel niño de la clase de su hermana menor estaba parado junto a una gran pantera negra vestido de una forma extraña.  
  
-Clow... ¿por qué? - pregunto suplicante la carta - usted nunca fue malvado...  
-Esto no lo he hecho por maldad, Espejo - dijo Eriol - lo he hecho por que es mi deber probar los sentimientos de una carta que dice estar enamorada - Espejo se sonrojo notablemente, pero Eriol siguió - y la carta ha pasado bien su prueba... aunque, sin querer, también he comprobado los sentimientos de mi guardiana - siguió, acercándose a Ruby Moon - Creo que ahora tienes algo que hacer, Espejo - Eriol desapareció junto a Spinel y Ruby Moon  
-Yo... tengo algo que decir... - dijo ella mirando a Touya tímidamente  
-Te escucho - le contestó él con una curiosidad que no demostraba  
  
Espejo le relato a Touya la historia completa de Sakura, le dijo que era ella quien tomaba el lugar de su hermana menor cada vez que ella se lo pedía y que también había sido ella quien lo hizo caer en ese mismo bosque una vez.  
  
-Vaya, eres una persona interesante - dijo Touya al final   
-Pero... debo decir algo más  
-¿Qué es?  
  
Espejo no respondió. Decidió que le sería más sencillo demostrarlo en vez de hablarlo, así que se acerco lentamente a Touya y, tomando su rostro entre sus delicadas manos, Espejo unió sus labios a los de Touya en un beso dulce y profundo. El hermano de Sakura no se opuso y correspondió a la caricia de la carta. El beso se prolongo unos minutos, hasta que al fin se separaron.  
  
-Gracias, y por favor, no me olvides y no olvides que te amo... y cuando lo necesites yo vendré a ti para ayudarte en todo.  
  
Touya estaba mudo. No sabía como reaccionar, pero no le dio tiempo de eso. Espejo fue rodeada por un resplandor y se convirtió en una carta que se elevó hacía el cielo y tomó su camino.   
Le tomo unos minutos antes de levantarse y seguir el camino a su casa. Cuando llegó, Touya subió las escaleras y entró en el cuarto de su hermana menor. Sakura no se encontraba ahí, solo el muñeco amarillo que siempre se encontraba junto a la cama y, en el escritorio, una carta con la figura de una hermosa joven, la imagen de Megumi... o mejor dicho, la imagen de Espejo. Touya la tomo en sus manos y la observo por un momento.  
  
-Gracias. Nos volveremos a ver alguna vez - dijo el joven antes de regresarla delicadamente a su lugar  
  
  
::.::.::.::.::.::.:::.::.::.::~¤Fin¤~::.::.::.::.::.::.:::.::.::.::  
  
Notas:  
¡Al fin termine esto! Bueno, este es el primer fic que escirbí, o más bien, que EMPECÉ a escribir. Hace un tiempo que me lo encontré por ahí en un rincón olvidado de mi PC, y lo retomé para terminarlo. Tuve que rescribir muchísimas cosas, por que, como todo primer intento de fic, estaba lleno de errores. Aún no soy una perfecta escritora, pero logre mejorarlo un poco. El final esta medio improvisado por que la verdad ya quería acabarlo.  
  
Empecé a escribir esto por que nunca había visto (ni lo he hecho O.ó) un fic acerca de Espejo, es decir, hay miles de Sakura y Shaoran, Etc... pero nunca he visto uno dedicado a Espejo. La verdad a mi me gusta más Touya/Nakuru, así que algún día escribiré algo de ellos, pero por ahora, este es mi fic de CCS, espero que les halla gustado a pesar de todo y POR FAVOR DEJEN UN BONDADOSO Y LINDO REVIEW ^_________^  
  
Uriko 


End file.
